


I Want a Straight Answer

by orphan_account



Series: Fight Fire With Fire [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, Poe is a sweetheart, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader Has Problems, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are delirious, and it results in a bit of awkwardness.





	I Want a Straight Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. This series was purely for fun.
> 
> Also this is the last instalment of 'Fight Fire with Fire' so comment and let me know what you guys think!  
> Enjoy!

Poe carried you all the way to his room, and awkwardly tried to hold you and press the keypad to open the door. After a moment the door opened with a hiss and after another moment, Poe was holding you inside his room. Your drowsy brain was having trouble actually processing the situation, and all you could do was repeatedly think. 'This is very alone. Like alone, alone. Very alone.' 

The low fever you were already fighting had turned your face a light shade of red, but you were sure that if you didn't have a fever you would be red regardless. 

You sucked in a deep breath as Poe walked over to his bed and began setting you down. 'He smells so good.' You thought. Well, you thought you had thought, but when Poe replied,

"Oh really?" with an amused look on his face, you began to regret every decision in your life that had lead up to this one very embarrassing moment. 

And so you decided to just play it dumb. You really were missing some control over your mental faculties at the moment. It wouldn't take much work to pretend that you had no control at all. So you went for it. 'Just don't over play it.' 

"Don't over play what?" 

'Damn it! Why isn't my head working?!' You screamed internally, and mumbled externally. 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you shot yourself with a spice/caff cocktail." Poe laughed, and tucked his blankets up to your chin gently. 

"Is-not-funny." you mumbled. Your eyelids getting heavy as you started shivering. "m'cold." 

Poe walked over to the thermo-control pad next to the door, and raised the temperature a little. "This might help." he said. He wanted to ask you more questions while you were so pliable, but he was torn between that and doing the right thing. But it would be so easy to ask you if you liked him. 'That's not really taking advantage. Is it?' He thought. Maybe just one question.

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed and put your arms back under the blanket, re-tucking it up to your chin. "So..." he whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I was wondering if you like me?" 

"m'cold." you barely managed to contain the flood of answers that wanted to poor out of your traitorous mouth. /Yes/Of course/You're hot/Stay with me/Do you like me?/. But thankfully, for once your mouth didn't betray you.  

Poe looked a little let down by your reply and smirked a little. 'So much for that. Worth a shot.' He nodded. "Okay let me help. You'll be warmer if I lay with you..." 

When you couldn't find the energy to say anything, he continued, "If you don't want me to just shake your head no..."

Your eyes were starting to fall closed of their own accord, but the corner of your mouth tipped up and he took that as a sign that you were fine with it. 

"Oh! Almost forgot! Let me go get you a drink of water before you sleep." he jumped up and grabbed a bottle of water off his work desk, and came back over, softly waking you back up, "Drink." he commanded. 

You didn't have any energy to argue, and drank as much as you could, Poe holding the bottle to your lips and holding your head high enough that you didn't drown. He twisted the cap back on the bottle and set it on the floor before leaning down and taking off his boots. 

Then he moved to his shirt, pulling it off over his head, and smirking when your eyes widened a little. He gingerly slid you over so he would have room on the one man mattress and layed down, pulling the blankets back up over the both of you, and you were out.

 

 

"So I smell good hu?" was the first thing you  heard upon waking to find your head nestled in the crook of Poe's neck, with his arms wrapped around you, holding you in place.

"What?" you croaked out, not used to talking to people right after having woken up. You usually avoided all contact with the outside world until you had eaten and showered. It was for the benefit of society as a whole. Murdering people because you were feeling grumpy was generally frowned upon in civilized circles. Thought it would be timely to mention that you have lived in some 'uncivilized' circles where it was generally accepted.

All thoughts of murder aside, WHAT THE KRIFFING HECK WERE YOU DOING KRIFFING SNUGGLED UP TO POE KRIFFING DAMERON?!!!!!!

You raised your head off of his chest and regretted it instantly. Pain shot through your skull and you shied away from it, your head falling back to rest on Poe. He smiled, "Let me go get your next dose of painkiller."

"Yes please." you ground out, weakly. Pain was your weakness... you huffed internally, 'I'm so glad I at least didn't say that out loud, it would sound so lame.' 

Poe slid out from under you and shuffled the few steps to the desk and then back, picking up the bottle off the floor and handing it to you. You painfully sat up and through bleary eyes took the pill that the too perfect man placed in your hand. But seriously, why is he so kriffing perfect?! 'It's not fair.' You thought grumpily. 

"Thank you." you said.

"You never answered my question." He retorted, cheekily.

"Because I didn't understand it." You replied, just as quickly. 

Poe smirked, clearly he had thought long and hard about how this conversation was going to go, and you started to feel a little boxed in. You might not win this one...

"Well then let me line it up for you. Last night you were sick because you shot yourself with a homemade adrenaline stim. I rushed you to medical like the gentleman I am, and the doc told me I could get you out of the med bay if I kept an eye on you. So I did. And when we got to my room you said I smelled good. So now I'm gonna ask you a question." He paused and leaned over onto the bed, a hand on either side of you. 

Now you really were boxed in. There was a wall at your back, and the other three sides were Poe. "And this time I want a straight answer..." He moved his mouth down next to your ear, his nose just brushing it as he went by, and your breath hitched in your throat. My how the tables have turned. "Can I kiss you?"

...That wasn't what you were expecting, and so his words took a few seconds to soak in. He moved back to look in your eyes and when his met yours, you could only manage a brief nod before his lips claimed yours.

He was so gentle. That is the only word you could use to describe it. He cared so much, wanted so much, loved you so much, and somehow he expressed all that with how he kissed you.

He moved a hand to the back of your head and again, gently tilted your face up to meet him better. His soft lips split and he brushed his tongue against your lower lip asking for entrance. You didn't even have to think. 

No one had ever asked before. You were a smuggler. A Podracer. The type of people you were around on a daily basis were the kind that just took what they wanted. But Poe... Poe kept asking you for permission, it was adorable, endearing, thoughtful, and gentle. He kept treating you like you were valuable, and like you actually meant something to him. And maybe, just maybe, you could let yourself believe that you did mean something... to him.

Aw kriff... You might be in love...

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
>  
> 
> A/N
> 
> Awwwwwww, so fluffy. I don't know how to feel yet. :P
> 
> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> BYE


End file.
